A Soul Anew:The Prophesy of Cataclysm
by Raven
Summary: Here is the first part to my series sequel
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam or gundam wing, please don't sue me. I do however own my characters, which I hope nobody will steal. A lot of people wanted me to continue this story so I decided to make a saga out of it, the parts won't come as quickly as my other story so bear with me. Enjoy!! Here is my first part to my next saga…

A Soul Anew: The prophesy of cataclysm

Prologue:

In Africa, 3 years after the CWD war:

The land looked serene and untouched, which sheltered a horrific attack that happened upon base no one but a very few new of.

In the Base:

Another explosion rocked and echoed off the walls. The main compound of a revival for humans who have lost much in the past wars was quickly falling apart. A woman ran to a hidden exit and opened it.

"Come on everyone! Hurry, this place is not going to hold much longer!"

As the occupants of the compound began to retreat, she thought of the precious cargo that was being held in a hanger.

"Please let it survive this attack."

She checked to see if all the people had escaped, the woman noticed that one person was missing.

"Bradley?! Where are you?"

She yelled as she ran through the compound. The woman fell as an explosion came close, to close to where she was. Some debris fell down and barely missed her.

"Oh God! Bradley?!"

The woman kept running and calling, she spotted a figure lying under some fallen wreckage.

"Oh no."

The ruins came off the figure, but not without some effort. She recognized the face and saw from the damage done there was no use trying to save his life. The woman held Bradley's head in her lap.

"This shouldn't have happen to you Bradley, most of all you."

Another person that the woman was unaware of crept behind her, not making a sound. This elusive figure took out a cloth and quickly covered her nose and mouth with it. She struggled against the medication that was making everything seem off kilter and extremely tiresome.

"Don't struggle. You'll only make it harder for yourself Dr. Moore, besides we are late and someone wants to talk to you."

The doctor fell into the welcoming abyss, the figure picked her up and walked away. Some other comrades of this mysterious person waited for the final command, he looked at the base. One of his comrades took the doctor from there leader.

" Should we blow it up?"
    
    "No, let's leave the ruins as a momento of our fine work. "

The man nodded and the group disappeared into the night.

Somewhere in Europe, at 1:00A.M:

In the main bedroom two people laid in each other's arms, without a worry in their minds for a long time. Relena slept peacefully with Heero by her side, she woke up and looked around. Her eyebrows knitted together from an uneasiness that woke her up. A flash caught her eye, she looked on the wall and saw a the communicator flashing with an incoming call. Relena tried to move her legs and to detangle herself from Heero's body, it took some work. She thought with a smile.

"Even sleeping he's possessive."

She walked quietly over, trying not to wake him. Relena turned on the incoming call, she recognized the person immediately.

"Professor J?!"

End of Prologue

Note: I wanted to thank everyone for all there reviews, I never expected to get so many. I appreciate all of them, and I got so many people hoping to continue the saga so I decided that I would..

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue I'm begging you. On to part one of my story..

On L1, 2 days later:

Most of the Gundam pilots had already arrived to meet with the professors on the current situation.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Misty and Trowa were the last ones to disembark and come to the new station that the professors built. Morgan laughed softly.

"Nice to know your still the same Misty?"

Misty put one hand on her hip and gave everyone a captivating smile.

"Well, I do have a reputation to hold up."

Professor S interuppted the conversation.

"I know that you all have a lot of catching up to do, but we have more pressing matters."

Relena shifted uncomfortbly in the chair.

"Please hurry, you were so elusive when calling us. Why won't you tell us why we are here?!"

Relena started to get upset, Heero put a hand on her arm clandestinely. Just enough touch to calm her down. She gave a heavy sigh. Doctor J got up and walked over to a window with his back facing the group.

"Something devistating has happened to the African Compound, it came under attack a few days ago."

The room was silenced. Hilde had closed her eyes with the shocking news, after a few moments she found her voice.

"Survivors?"

With his back still to the crew, Doctor J spoke in a more soft and questioning tone.

"Most of the people in the main compound had gotten out before the major damage, except for a few. The thing that has us suspisious about the true nature of the situiation is that there was no trace of Dr. Moore. It was like she dissapeared."

Wufei shook his head.

"Did you ever think she might have been kiddnapped?"

The Gundam pilots all thought about this for a moment. Quatre was starting to get a headache from all of this, a thought struck him.

"Hey, what about the Gundams?"

Professor H told them.

"Don't worry about the Gundams, they are secure in the storage. It looks like the storage was untouched, by our sadalite equipment we can tell where the damage is even if we aren't there."

Relena gave a frusterated sigh.

" That dosen't make any sense. If the bombers knew about the African base, they knew about the Gundams. Why would they leave them intact, and blow the rest of the base up?"

Heero spoke, breaking his silent revenue.

"It looks like a message, more like a challenge. They left them there because they knew we would come, and to show us they are not afriad."

Relena got up.

"We have to leave."

Somewhere in space:

Valise was tied up and blindfolded, she knew she was a long way away from Africa.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I wonder what idiots I have to deal with now?"

She heard the door open and immediately stiffined. Someone came over and picked her up, they carried her for a while and sat her down.

"What the hell do you people want?"

The reply came.

"Shut-up."

Valise shook her head violently.

"Not a chance buddy."

"Shut-up."

"I will keep talking until you get someone I can speak to whose vocabulary is not limited to two words."

She heard a dry laugh.

"You'll only be waiting a couple of seconds."

Valise heard the door open, and turned her head to the sound, even though she couldn't see. The footsteps got closer until they stopped right in front of her. She thought to herself.

"I have a feeling this is not going to be good."

The person untied the blindfold, it fell away. Valise looked to the person, and was stunned, but somehow she managed to say some words.

"Oh shit."

In Africa:

A plane landed in the desert by the old base. The pilots walked out and looked around. Relena, Morgan, Misty, and Hilde went together to what was left of the main compound, Morgan looked at it through sad eyes.

"I can't believe it's gone, my first home out of prison."

Relena walked into the ruins and spotted a body, she knew it was dead but went over anyway. Everyone else was expecting the compound for any clue to the destroyers of the base. She lifted the slab of concrete that was pinning the person down and pushed it to the side. Relena knelt down and turned the person over.

"Oh god, Bradley."

She started to cry for her friend and held his head.

"Why did they do this to you?"

Relena wiped her tears, when something caught her eye. In Bradley's hand there was a shiny object, she opened the hand and found a medallion. It was a silver one, she yelled to everyone.

"Hey guys, I found something!"

As the pilots started to come over, Relena put a rug over Bradley and promised to him she would bury him before she left. She walked away from him and met the other pilots half way.

"Look at this."

She put out her hand and showed them. Misty had a confused look.

"What is it?"

Duo looked at her a gave half smile.

"It looks like a piece of metal."

Misty gave him a death glare, Hilde smacked him on his arm.

"Stop it, don't be a smartass."

Duo gave her an innocent look.

"What?"

Relena looked at the medallion hard.

"Where have I seen this before?"

Heero gave her a thoughtful stare.

"It does look familiar."

Trowa spoke to everyone.

"I think we should get our Gundams now, and go to the professors base."

Relena pocketed the artifact.

"Your right, I have to do something first. Give me 20 minutes."

Heero looked into her eyes.

"What do you have to do?"

She smiled at him.

"I have to keep a promise to a friend."

With that Relena ran to Bradley, Morgan sighed.

"Oh well, lets go break our friends out of eternal sleep."

They all went to the storage.

In storage, 25 minutes later:

The pilots had checked and refueled their Gundams. Misty climbed into Canic.

"I'm back again. I hope I still remember how to work you. I guess it was a good thing I never got rid of that isotope in my system that connected me to you. Canic online."

Canic tuened his systems on, and Misty ran through the system check.

"All clear. Excellent."

Everyone was ready, Quatre had volunteered to take his Gundam in the plane and meet everyone at the new base. Relena got into Polartic and ran through the check also.

"Well old friend, it's nice to know you're here for me. Let's get out of here."

The Gundams all left the place of bad memories behind. On the way back, Relena took out the medallion again.

"Where do I know that from?"


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue I'm begging you. On to part one of my story..

On L1, 2 days later:

Most of the Gundam pilots had already arrived to meet with the professors on the current situation.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Misty and Trowa were the last ones to disembark and come to the new station that the professors built. Morgan laughed softly.

"Nice to know your still the same Misty?"

Misty put one hand on her hip and gave everyone a captivating smile.

"Well, I do have a reputation to hold up."

Professor S interrupted the conversation.

"I know that you all have a lot of catching up to do, but we have more pressing matters."

Relena shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Please hurry, you were so elusive when calling us. Why won't you tell us why we are here?!"

Relena started to get upset, Heero put a hand on her arm clandestinely. Just enough touch to calm her down. She gave a heavy sigh. Doctor J got up and walked over to a window with his back facing the group.

"Something devastating has happened to the African Compound, it came under attack a few days ago."

The room was silenced. Hilde had closed her eyes with the shocking news, after a few moments she found her voice.

"Survivors?"

With his back still to the crew, Doctor J spoke in a more soft and questioning tone.

"Most of the people in the main compound had gotten out before the major damage, except for a few. The thing that has us suspicious about the true nature of the situation is that there was no trace of Dr. Moore. It was like she disappeared."

Wufei shook his head.

"Did you ever think she might have been kidnapped?"

The Gundam pilots all thought about this for a moment. Quatre was starting to get a headache from all of this, a thought struck him.

"Hey, what about the Gundams?"

Professor H told them.

"Don't worry about the Gundams, they are secure in the storage. It looks like the storage was untouched, by our sadallite equipment we can tell where the damage is even if we aren't there."

Relena gave a frustrated sigh.

" That doesn't make any sense. If the bombers knew about the African base, they knew about the Gundams. Why would they leave them intact, and blow the rest of the base up?"

Heero spoke, breaking his silent revenue.

"It looks like a message, more like a challenge. They left them there because they knew we would come, and to show us they are not afraid."

Relena got up.

"We have to leave."

Somewhere in space:

Valise was tied up and blindfolded, she knew she was a long way away from Africa.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I wonder what idiots I have to deal with now?"

She heard the door open and immediately stiffened. Someone came over and picked her up, they carried her for a while and sat her down.

"What the hell do you people want?"

The reply came.

"Shut-up."

Valise shook her head violently.

"Not a chance buddy."

"Shut-up."

"I will keep talking until you get someone I can speak to whose vocabulary is not limited to two words."

She heard a dry laugh.

"You'll only be waiting a couple of seconds."

Valise heard the door open, and turned her head to the sound, even though she couldn't see. The footsteps got closer until they stopped right in front of her. She thought to herself.

"I have a feeling this is not going to be good."

The person untied the blindfold, it fell away. Valise looked to the person, and was stunned, but somehow she managed to say some words.

"Oh shit."

In Africa:

A plane landed in the desert by the old base. The pilots walked out and looked around. Relena, Morgan, Misty, and Hilde went together to what was left of the main compound, Morgan looked at it through sad eyes.

"I can't believe it's gone, my first home out of prison."

Relena walked into the ruins and spotted a body, she knew it was dead but went over anyway. Everyone else was expecting the compound for any clue to the destroyers of the base. She lifted the slab of concrete that was pinning the person down and pushed it to the side. Relena knelt down and turned the person over.

"Oh god, Bradley."

She started to cry for her friend and held his head.

"Why did they do this to you?"

Relena wiped her tears, when something caught her eye. In Bradley's hand there was a shiny object, she opened the hand and found a medallion. It was a silver one, she yelled to everyone.

"Hey guys, I found something!"

As the pilots started to come over, Relena put a rug over Bradley and promised to him she would bury him before she left. She walked away from him and met the other pilots half way.

"Look at this."

She put out her hand and showed them. Misty had a confused look.

"What is it?"

Duo looked at her a gave half smile.

"It looks like a piece of metal."

Misty gave him a death glare, Hilde smacked him on his arm.

"Stop it, don't be a smartass."

Duo gave her an innocent look.

"What?"

Relena looked at the medallion hard.

"Where have I seen this before?"

Heero gave her a thoughtful stare.

"It does look familiar."

Trowa spoke to everyone.

"I think we should get our Gundams now, and go to the professors base."

Relena pocketed the artifact.

"Your right, I have to do something first. Give me 20 minutes."

Heero looked into her eyes.

"What do you have to do?"

She smiled at him.

"I have to keep a promise to a friend."

With that Relena ran to Bradley, Morgan sighed.

"Oh well, lets go break our friends out of eternal sleep."

They all went to the storage.

In storage, 25 minutes later:

The pilots had checked and refueled their Gundams. Misty climbed into Canic.

"I'm back again. I hope I still remember how to work you. I guess it was a good thing I never got rid of that isotope in my system that connected me to you. Canic online."

Canic turned his systems on, and Misty ran through the system check.

"All clear. Excellent."

Everyone was ready, Quatre had volunteered to take his Gundam in the plane and meet everyone at the new base. Relena got into Polartic and ran through the check also.

"Well old friend, it's nice to know you're here for me. Let's get out of here."

The Gundams all left the place of bad memories behind. On the way back, Relena took out the medallion again.

"Where do I know that from?"

End of part 1

(I know it's short, but I'm making this up as I go along, sorry! I promise it will be longer next time. I will tell you in the next part about what happened in the pilots lives after A Soul Anew.)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or Gundam wing, please I have no money, don't sue me. I do however own my characters, oh yeah please don't use my characters without my permission. VERY IMPORTANT: In order to understand parts in this story you have to read A Soul Anew, and the prologue to this story which is the sequel, oh and also part 1 …on to part 2…he,he…

At the Professors base:

The pilots were seated in the main room. They were talking amongst themselves since the professors were looking over the gundams in the hanger and making any improvements that were necessary.

"So, what do we do now?"

Morgan leaned back in her chair and almost fell over if Quatre didn't stop her. She gave him a thankful smile. Relena had her eyes closed and was rubbing her temples in a rhythmic movement. 

"We do nothing."

Morgan gave her a disbelieving glance.

"What?"

Relena looked up and it was not a happy face, she said it more slowly.

"We..do..nothing."

Trowa was leaning up against the wall and nodded his head to Relena's statement.

"She's right. We can't do anything until they give us another clue or ransom note or ..something."

Everyone was silent, nobody wanted to make the first move to leave, they felt like they were giving up until something bad happens. Heero was the first one, he held out his hand.

"Come on Relena, let's go."

Relena stared at his hand for a moment before taking it.

"Yeah, maybe if I relax something will trigger my memory for that artifact."

She got up and Heero put an arm around her waist as Relena put her head on his shoulder. The rest of the group broke off and went their own ways. 

Somewhere in space:

"You..you grease, rat ass, son of a bitch. I can't believe you would do this Derrik. Why?"

Derrik laughed Valise, he put a foot on her chair and leaned in very close.

"That's a very colorful mouth you have there Dr.Moore. I don't suggest you use that language around here especially when it's directed at me. As for why you're here, that answer will come in time."

Valise looked into his eyes and gave a half smile which turned into a severe, and angry expression.

"Eat shit!"

Derrik solemnly shook his head, he removed his foot and quickly hit Valise across the mouth.

"Next time it won't be my hand."

He left her there tied to the chair, Derrik spoke to the guard outside of the room.

"No food or water for two days, if she disobeys, use any force necessary."

The guard smiled at the door.

"Understood sir."

In Europe, a house in the country, late at night:

Relena and Heero had come to their home, she stopped by Damon's room and climbed up on the covers behind the little boy. She ran a hand through his hair and just watched him breathing. Relena was thinking that he did not have a care in the world, and right now at this moment there was peace.

"I love you Damon. I'm sorry that Heero and I might have to go away again. I'm so sorry, you deserve a normal family."

She thought about her relationship with Heero, he hadn't asked her to marry him and knew that pushing Heero was not a smart thing to do. So she decided to wait. She felt that with every day that goes by she loved him more and more. A sigh broke her thoughts and she turned her attention to Damon once again, she knew that Damon helped heal her from the years at the prison, and for that she was so grateful. She felt so at peace with her foster son in her arms. Heero came into Damon's room after showering and making sure the security around the house was stable. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at Relena who had fallen asleep while holding the little boy. Heero walked up to the bed and put a hand on Damon's shoulder for a moment, he then leaned across and picked Relena up, quietly enough not to wake either of them, and carried her to their bedroom.

On L3:

Misty was looking across the way toward the circus were Trowa was working. Something was bothering her and it was about 5'6, great figure, red hair, and was constantly hitting on Trowa. She thought to herself.

"This is stupid. I should just tell him that it's bothering me. Yeah...right...good thinking Misty, letting something like this bothering you. It's probably nothing, it doesn't mean that he likes her back..does it?"

Misty made the decision that she would tell Trowa about it.

Meanwhile in the Circus tent:

"But Trowa, you should be with me. I know how to make you happy."

Trowa was trying to fend off Grace's affections, nicely.

"Grace, I don't think so."

Grace grabbed his arm and hung onto it, she gave him a seductive smile.

"Come on, I'm offering myself to you."

Misty was walking to the tent, thinking about another important issue she had to tell Trowa about. She is pregnant. Misty came into the tent just at the moment that Grace took it upon herself to kiss Trowa, she was in total shock. Misty pushed Trowa away from the girl and punched Grace in the face, knocking her out cold. She then turned her attention to Trowa, who was still a little fuzzy from the kiss. He snapped out of it and saw Misty looking at him with an angry expression over a body that defiantly looked like Grace.

"What did you do, Misty?"

"What did I do? What did I do? How can you say that when I caught you kissing that tramp?"

Trowa gave her a tired expression.

"It wasn't like that. She kissed me."

Misty had a sarcastic look in her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. Trowa already knew what that stance meant, and he prepared himself for it.

"Oh well, my God. That makes it okay then. I didn't exactly see you pushing her away, I can't believe this. You..you..you evil clown!"

Misty was so upset that she couldn't even think of a smart remark. She shook her head and ran to the trailer where her and Trowa stayed. Trowa sat down on a bench and looked at Grace, who was starting to come back to reality. He sighed heavily.

"This is not good."

On L4:

Quatre and Morgan were playing a game of chess in the living room. Morgan made a final move with her queen. She sat back and smiled at Quatre.

"Check mate."

Quatre smiled lovingly at her.

"I should have never taught you to play chess."

Morgan laughed.

"What? Is being beaten by your wife a little demeaning to your ego."

Quatre got out of the chair and put the chess board away.

"No, not at all. I'll just teach our daughter to beat you."

Morgan got up and hugged him.

"Aw, I'm sure that Lana would be pleased to learn how to play chess."

Quatre hugged Morgan tighter. Morgan thought of something, she looked into Quatre's eyes and smiled.

"Then I'll teach her to pilot a plane..and a mobil suit."

Morgan kept the serious expression only for a while then started to laugh at Quatre's horrified look.

"Just kidding. Last one to Lana's room has to wake up when she cry's tonight."

Quatre smiled.

"Your on. On the count of three. One..two.."

Morgan took a head start.

"THREE!"

Quatre ran after her.

"You cheated."

The workers in the mansion could hear the laughter down the hallway, they all shook their heads and smiled.

On L2:

Hilde and Duo were having dinner in their apartment a couple days after meeting the professors. Duo stared at Hilde for a moment.

"Hilde, if it ever comes down to it, I don't want you to fight anymore."

Hilde searched his eyes for a couple of seconds.

" I understand Duo, but..I don't know. I want to do my part."

Duo was speechless.

"What are you talking about, you have already risked your life enough."

Hilde smiled.

"Alright, I'll honor your wish."

Duo shook his spoon at her.

"You better. I'm serious about this Hilde, no more Oh! I had to get this information to you or I had to help Relena, she needed a friend."

Hilde held up her hands.

"I understand."

Duo had a triumphant look upon him.

"Good."

Duo smug expression didn't last long when a splatter of apple sauce connected to his right cheek. He closed his eyes, and Hilde was trying to hold in her laughter. Duo turned to the hellion, who gave him a wide one toothed smile.

"Why did you do that Derrico? You ruined my victory."

Derrico just looked at his father and broke out in giggles.

On L5:

Wufei walked into the living room and looked at sally who was occupying a chair fully absorbed in a book.

"Woman! Where did you put my sword?!"

With out looking up Sally pointed to the corner of the room. Wufei gave off a irritated sound and walked to the sword. 

"I don't want you touching my things."

Sally sighed.

"Sure, whatever."

Wufei walked over and stood in front of her.

"Where is my shirt, I thought you said you were going to wash it."

Sally gave him a stupid expression.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to touch your stuff."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at her, and turned away.

"Injustice! Turning my words against me!"

Sally turned back to the book and watched him walk up the stairs out of the corner of her eye. She heard the door slam and her face broke out into a smile, she thought to herself.

"It's so easy to get under your skin, Wufei. And it's so much fun."

In space:

Derrik walked over and turned on the computer, he sat down. He put his head on his hand and thought.

"Now what to write, ah! Let's have a little fun with the ever so noble pilots."

He laughed as he typed up the letter. 

At the professors base:

One of the mechanical workers of Doctor J's ran up to the professors who were fixing some bad wires on the Gundam's.

"Doctor J?!"

Doctor J turned to the young man.

"What is it boy?"

The young man was out of breath from running from the other side of the building.

"You..have..a..message. It..looks..important, he calls himself the keeper of the medallion."

In space:

Valise heard the door open and hoped that it was someone bringing water.

"Hello Valise."

Valise gave a defeated sigh.

"Great, just what I need."

She felt the cool hand of Derrik touch her cheek.

"Don't worry, if everything goes well you'll be out of here in no time."

Valise gave smile a cynical smile.

"May I ask what brought on this sudden surge of generosity?"

She felt his breath on her face.

"I'd say that I will get something that I have always wanted from the first time I saw it."

At the professor's base:

Doctor J looked over the message on his computer.

"Heero's not going to like this."

End of Part 2

(please R&R)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, don't sue please,blah,blah,blah..on with the story..Part 3!!!

At the new professor's base:

"I'm glad all of you could come immediately."

The pilots were once again at the base listening to Doctor J. Morgan wiped some invisible dust off her shirt.

"What is it now?"

Doctor J looked at Heero for a second before turning to Morgan.

"We received a message from the abductor of Valise."

He paused for a moment. Relena leaned forward in her chair.

"What is it?"

Professor J looked at Relena's worried eyes.

"He wants you, Relena."

Heero quickly stood up before any one could react.

"No, she will not go."

Misty took a step back.

"Whoa, that sucks."

Relena put her head into her hand.

"Your telling me."

Duo spoke up, he had come alone, since Hilde promised not to have a part in any of this.

"Hold on a minute, this person said he just wanted Relena."

Professor H joined into the conversation.

"Yes, he will trade Valise for Relena."

Heero spoke in a quiet but commanding tone.

"We have to have another way of rescuing Dr.Moore, Relena is not the answer."

Relena remained quiet, listening to everyone talk about what they should or should not do. She lifted her hands and stood up.

"Everyone quiet! This message said just to trade me for Valise, right?"

Doctor J nodded. Relena looked at everyone.

"I have to go."

Heero gave her a icy glare.

"Like hell you are."

She turned to him, and gave him a pleading look.

"Heero, I have to. Valise can't take care of herself in this situation, she doesn't have the skills that I have."

She leaned closer to him, she knew exactly what to say to him.

"Please Heero, please let me fight."

He looked at her for a moment, then closed his eyes and gave a slight nod. Relena then turned to Doctor J.

"Send a message back."

In space:

Derrik was watching Valise through a two way mirror. He watched her deteriorate for the past couple of days. A person under his command came up to him.

"Sir, you have a message coming in."

Derrik observed Valise for one more moment then turned to the young man.

"Send it to my office."

At the base:

"Everything is set. He will allow three of us to go to trade Relena. We are to meet on L1, tomorrow at 0800."

Doctor J's expression visibly dropped into a depressed look.

"I'm sorry Relena, that this is the only way."

Relena gave him a half smile.

"I know."

Misty and Morgan were talking to Relena a while later in the mess hall.

Misty gave Relena a calculating look.

"I don't understand."

Relena looked up from the table.

"Don't understand what?"

"How you can be so cool in a time like this, if I were you I would be hyperventilating."

Relena looked at the girls and smiled.

"Oh, I have a few cards up my sleeve."

Morgan and Misty looked at each other then turned to Relena to explain.

"I'm hoping that this person, this messenger has not put into consideration, of my Gundam."

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"What does Polartic have anything to do with this?"

Relena started to draw circles on the table with her hands.

"If I remember Valise correctly and how the system works, Polartic should be able to compute my location when I turn him online."

She continued with the confused looks on the girls, Relena looked at Misty in the eyes.

"Do you remember the time when Valise told us that even if we are out of our Gundam we can still control them through our minds. That we can target the enemy now matter where we are?"

Misty concentrated for a couple of seconds as the realization came to her she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I remember."

Relena stared at them with a sharp gaze.

"There is no reason that if I ask Polartic to, that he can't pin point my location."

Morgan scratched her head.

"Your going an awful lot on theory, Relena."

Relena shook her head sadly and tears gathered in her eyes, she spoke in a wavering voice.

"It's all I have."

Misty put her hand over Relena's.

"I think it's a sound plan, you should tell Heero and the others."

Relena shook her head violently.

"I can't. I can't bring there hopes up and crushing them if this does not work."

Misty and Morgan hung their heads in understanding.

L1, the next morning, 0754:

The pilots and Relena agreed to meet the mysterious messenger at a carnival, a public place. Heero, Duo, and Wufei were chosen to go. They stopped at the Hall of Mirrors, and waited. A few minutes later they spotted Valise and three other men holding on to her and walking there way. Relena looked Valise over and was not happy, she had numerous bruises and cuts. She inhaled deeply. Relena heard Heero's voice close to her ear.

"Are you ready?"

Relena closed her eyes for a moment and put an emotional shell around her to give the appearance that she was undisturbed. She didn't turn around to answer Heero.

"Yes,...I'm ready." 

End Of Part 3


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, please don't sue. I'm sorry for taking so long to get this part out, but I kept on falling asleep(I am sick cough..cough)okay here is part 4..cough..cough..

At the Carnival:

Heero grabbed Relena's arm as she walked forward. She turned to him with a questionable face.

"Be careful. I'll find a way to get you back."

Relena looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I know. I love you."

Heero let her arm go and stepped back. Relena walked forward a couple more steps, and waited. The men holding Valise let her go, they talked to Derrik on a communicator.

"Sir, we are making the exchange."

Derrik was watching from afar, about a mile away from the carnival. He took his binoculars and saw Relena passing Valise.

"Excellent."

The men talked to Derrik again.

"Sir, should we let Dr.Moore leave alive?"

Derrik thought for a moment, he watched Relena come only a step away from the men.

"Yes, let her go. I don't want my trophy getting hurt. Oh, and when she gets to you check her for any tracking devices."

"Understood Sir."

Derrik held up the binoculars again to watch, he looked at the pilots who were standing by helplessly. He started to laugh, and yelled not caring who heard him.

"SHE'S MINE!"

Valise had safely gotten to the pilots. Relena heard a yell and turned her head to the direction of the sound. Derrik's comrades grabbed Relena as she came close to them, Relena held up her hands.

"Hey, I'm coming peacefully, peacefully. No need to push me around."

One of the men held her, while the other took out an electronic detector to check for tracking devices. They reported back to Derrik.

"Sir, there are no trackers."

Derrik went over to a motorcycle parked not far and got on. 

"Good job. I'm coming right now, meet me on the road to MacTacern mountain. Make sure she doesn't struggle."

Derrik started the bikes motor and speed off to the meeting point.

Meanwhile down below, at the carnival:

Heero watched every move the men made with Relena. He stared into her eyes. Relena gave a look full of sorrow. One of the men grabbed her by the stomach then put a cloth over her nose and mouth. She fought for a moment before the drug took effect. Relena fell limp, the man picked her up as his comrade looked out for any last attempts by the pilots to try anything. The pilots watched as they disappeared into the crowd. Heero felt the anger mount through every muscle in his body. Anybody could see the tension rising in his body.

"NOOO!!"

The crowd parted and looked on in horror, trying to guess why this person yelled out. Heero gave a defeated sigh. Valise turned to him.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Heero. I know in your eyes that ten of my lifetimes is not equal to one of Relena's."

Heero turned to her, gave her a moments notice, then started to walk back to the plane. Wufei looked at valise from the corner of his eye.

"Follow us, Dr.Moore."

Valise obediently followed the pilots to the plane.

A couple hours later, in space:

"Uhh..god,..my head."

Relena rubbed the back of her neck, and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Derrik's face, she gasped, wondering what was happening. Then it all came back to her. She was in a metal chair in a room with no color except for black. The only comforting thing was the natural light from above. Relena sighed and looked at the ground. 

"For a moment I thought I was home."

Derrik laughed softly, and moved closer to her.

"Far from it, my dear. I am so glad that you are here with me."

Relena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well that accounts for one person in this room. Why are you doing this?!"

She tried to loosen the rope, that was holding her hands in place. Derrik gave her a bored look.

"You shouldn't do that. It won't loosen. I don't want you hurting yourself, know do I?"

Relena smiled cynically at him.

"Nice to know your such a caring person. All you are is just a coward that can't face his enemies."

Derrik searched her face, and saw the determination in her eyes.

"Still hoping that your Prince Charming will come and rescue you?"

Relena yelled in frustration at being held against her will.

"I don't need him to rescue me. I can kill you on my own. Even if he did come, he will not hesitate to shoot you. Where I have mercy for weaklings like you, he has none."

Derrik put his hands on her shoulders to stop her efforts in trying to break free.

"I look forward to the confrontation, all in due time. Remember he won't do anything stupid while I have you here."

Derrik came within inches of her face. Relena kept her face back as far as she could.

"I will never cooperate with anything."

Derrik's face pouted.

"That's a shame. Now didn't you have a little son..what was his name?..oh yes, Damon was it? We don't want anything bad happening to him, do we?"

Relena took advantage of his closeness and spit in his face.

"Coward! Only a slimy, yellow bellied coward would use a child in his sick games."

Derrik wiped the spit of his cheek and stood up.

"You shouldn't have done that my dear."

He smacked Relena across the face. Hard enough to draw blood. She spit the blood that was gathering in her mouth onto the floor. Derrik's attitude changed into a more corrupt and unfavorable demeanor. 

"To answer your question on why I brought you here, you are going to help our organization. Our people are misunderstood, they say we use violence to change people's minds and believe in our ways. If we have the former Queen of the world on our side, they will except our rules."

Relena decided to humor him.

"What is exactly these rules?"

Derrik smiled as if he conquered a nation.

"Well, there is only one very strong rule that we go by. It's as basic as it comes.

"Survival of the fittest."

Relena though for a moment, not knowing at what he was getting at.

"I don't understand. What exactly do you mean?"

Derrik walked around Relena, it was a tactic to make her nervous. Relena knew this so she was hardly effected.

"You see, this world is created by strong and weak people. The weak are annoyances, they deceive you. Peacekeepers are weak, they submit when they should fight."

Relena was getting tired of his speeches.

"Will you get to the point?"

Derrik stopped and looked at her.

"That is what I admired about you Relena Peacecraft. Even though you advocated peace, you were so strong, believing within what you thought was peace."

Relena gave him a funny look.

"What I thought was peace?"

"Yes, what you thought was peace. We believe that ultimate peace will be based on only the strong. In that case we have to get rid of the weak."

Relena closed her eyes, she knew what he wanted her to do. Derrik looked rigorous.

"You my dear are going to help us assassinate your brother and all the council. When that is through you will take his place and bring a new order to the nations..our ORDER!!"

Relena's eyes were stinging with tears.

"Your crazy."

Derrik laughed at her.

"No my dear, crazy people are dumb. I'm smart, I'm eccentric. I come back tomorrow for your answer, either your boyfriend, your son and your friends or your brother and the peace council. I'll see you later."

Relena hung her head in defeat, she whispered in hope of a voice answering her.

"What do I do?"

At the professor's base:

The pilots had all reported what happened and they heard Valise's story. She revealed that her captor was Derrik, most of everyone was in shock. Heero left the room, not wanting to hear anymore. He had learned all he wanted to know. Later that night, the whole base was asleep except for Heero. He typed away at his laptop, hoping to find anything on Derrik and where he might possibly be. He stopped for a moment and leaned back, Heero had a feeling that in the next couple days something bad, very bad was going to happen.

End of part 4


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Gundam wing..not mine. I don't want to get sued so I fully except that I don't own them. I do however own my characters. I did not post this one quick after part 4 because my sister is getting married in 2 days AHHH! I'm sorry to all the loyal fans, I apologize. This one is kinda short , I'll make it longer next time. Just let me get through this wedding.

On to part 5...

At the professors base, 2 days later:

The pilots were in a meeting to figure out what to do about the situation. Duo started to pace the room, thinking about what Derrik was planning. On the other hand he was also thinking about Hilde and his son, he missed them so much. Professor J watched Duo pace for a while then turned to talk with Heero.

"Have you found any information on Derrik and his followers? What their motivation is? Why they would want Relena?"

Heero was staring at the medallion the one Relena had studied for any clues, he didn't break his gaze as Professor J asked the questions. Heero took his time in answering, but his answer was what all of the occupants of the room knew, but did not want to hear.

"I have...nothing."

Misty and Morgan were nervous about the secret plan that they knew Relena was going to try for. They knew Relena was right in not wanting to tell the boys to get their hopes up, but a part of them wanted to give them that bit of hope. The girls sighed heavily with the weight of their knowledge on their shoulders. Misty leaned on the table and put her head on her arms.

"What a seriously fucked up situation."

Morgan took a sip of her drink.

"You can say that again."

Misty smiled slightly.

"What a seriously fucked up situation."

Morgan gave her a bothered look.

"Don't be a smart ass."

Misty brought her head up and smirked at Morgan.

"Hey, it's not easy living up to being a smart ass, it takes hard effort in trying to find good sarcastic comebacks."

Morgan waved her hand in a irritated motion.

"Yeah, yeah."

Misty went back to thinking about Polartic, Relena, and how in God's name she was going to tell Trowa that she was going to have a child, his child.

In Space:

The first thing Relena felt as she woke up from an uncomfortable sleep was that her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. 

"Yuck, what a horrible feeling."

She looked around the room and saw that there was only one guard on duty outside of her door.

"Okay, now to test my theory. I sorry to you Heero most of all if this does not work."

Relena closed her eyes.

"Polartic online."

She could immediately see the systems and what was going on with her Gundam. She needed to connect more deeply with Polartic to execute her plan, and to download from her thoughts as much description as possible for her Gundam on where to find her.

"Come on Polartic, give me the tracking system."

She could see that Polartic was having trouble finding the right command system to help her. Relena was concentrating so hard that she felt herself go deeper and deeper into the system mainframe. She started to lose what was her sense of reality. After a few minutes she found the program that she could alter to help the system lock on to her code, and find her exact location.

"Excellent. Just a few more minutes."

Meanwhile at the professor's base, in the Gundam hanger:

The engineers were working on the Gundams and making any need improvements. Valise wanted to see them, so the pilots accompanied her. As they were talking about the systems on the Wing Zero, when they heard a scream. Valise looked around.

"What was that?"

As if to answer her question, a worker was high tailing it passed them. Quatre slowed him down.

"Whoa! What are you so frightened about?"

The worker was extremely frightened. He was shaking.

"I'm NOT going back to work on that machine! NO WAY!!"

Quatre tightened his grip in retaliation in trying to understand the hysterical engineer.

"What are you talking about?"

The engineer pointed to Polartic.

"That one! It's alive. I was working on the machine guns on the arms when I looked up and the eyes. The eyes lit up and it was looking down on me. You could almost hear it thinking."

Misty and Morgan gave a joyful yell.

"Wooo!"

The engineer jumped at their happy shout.

"Don't do that, I almost wet my pants."

Misty ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe she did it!"

Morgan gave off a beaming smile.

"She is amazing!"

Heero was totally confused about the whole situation.

"What are you two talking about, if you held anything back about how to rescue Relena..."

He left the threat in the air. But, Misty and Morgan were to happy. Morgan turned to a confused Valise.

"There is one thing I need to know, can you set up Polartic's system to the main computer and download information?"

Valise thought for a moment on where this conversation was going, and decided to humor the girls.

"Yes, it would take a little time but I think it's possible."

Misty nodded her head and smiled in anticipation.

"Alright, we have a lot to tell you guys."

In space:

Relena was telling Polartic that she knew she was close to L2, and was in a big enough compound for it to be noticeable in space. As she was connected Derrik had walked in, he knew something was up. He walked over and lifted her face, he saw the white eyes and knew immediately that she was trying to find a way out through her Gundam. Derrik ran to the door and yelled to the guard to get a shot he had made just for this occasion out of the medical station. When the guard returned Derrik was very upset to say the least. He put the shot into Relena's arm.

"Oh no you don't, your not getting out of this easily."

Relena's mind was computing the information and almost could feel Polartic locking on her location when she felt like she hit a brick wall. She was ripped out of the comfortable state with her Gundam and brought back to the hell of Derrik's prison. 

"Ahh! God what did you do to me?"

Derrik smacked Relena across her face.

"That my dear was a very stupid thing for you to do."

Relena focused her eyes on Derrik. She repeated her question.

"What did you do to me?" 

Derrik leaned down to her face and smiled.

"That shot brought you back down to my world you could say. More specifically it tranquilized the part of your brain that sends the impulses to connect you with your Gundam.. temporarily."

Relena felt her head getting a fuzzy feeling and her focus kept on changing. Derrik took her chin in his hand.

"No concentrate my dear, I need an answer to my question that I asked you two days ago. Enough contemplating about what answer that you will give me."

Relena was coherent enough to think and know that she had made up her mind.

"Yes, I'll help you kill my brother. Only if I am the one to kill him."

End of Part 5 (I know it's short but I promise it will be longer next time.)


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything like it so please don't sue me, really I'm not worth it. There's not a cent to my name. I'm glad I'm back from the wedding, it took so long..so I'm sorry about the wait. People have been asking me to do another saga with the character's kids so if you want me to do one..tell me in the reviews..on to part 6…

At the professor's base:

The workers were still making adjustments to the Gundams, but all kept giving Polartic constant glances. Heero was at the main consul trying to peace together the information that Relena computed into Polartic, however spacey it was. Duo came up behind Heero and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Heero, find anything yet?"

Heero stopped working, turned to Duo and gave him a piercing gaze.

"Don't ever come behind me and smack me on the shoulder, again. Unless, ..you want to lose your arm. And no, I haven't found anything useful yet, but I still have a lot of information to put together."

Duo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I can see my expertise is not needed. So, I'll leave now."

Heero turned back to the main consul.

"Do what ever you want."

In Space:

Relena was putting on some clothes that Derrik so graciously gave her. She winced as the clothes rubbed some wounds the wrong way. Relena was in the middle of thinking about Heero and how she could stop this from happening when the door to the room opened. Relena didn't look up as she talked to the intruder.

"I'm almost ready, don't worry I won't put up much of a fight...yet."

She whispered the last word so they would not hear. The footsteps got closer to her, Relena looked up.

"Oh, Son of a Bitch."

She stared into the face of Mary, who laughed.

"Last time I checked Relena, I was the son of no one."

Relena rolled her eyes at the awful comeback, or joke whatever you want to call it.

"I can say it's a surprise to see you hear Mary. Killing people and Children now?"

Mary quickly closed the space between them and slapped Relena hard across the mouth.

"I did not KILL THE CHILDREN INTENTLY! It was for the greater good."

Relena stared hard into Mary's eyes.

"Is that what you call it. Does knowing it was for the greater good make you sleep any easier at night?"

Mary raised her hand to slap her again, but Relena caught it before it got to her face.

"Tell me Mary, how is it that killing innocent children who never had the chance ever be proclaimed as being the greater good?"

Mary walked backwards from her until she reached the door.

"you'll never understand."

Relena felt the tears that knowing it might one day be damon that would get hurt or her own children.

"For once mary, I agree with you. I don't understand, but I hope that one day you can realize how it would feel if you say your child get killed and their life taken away right in front of you. But then, you'll never understand."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few moments. Mary broke away first and walked out the door. Relena went to the bed at sat down. In the next few minutes Derrik walked in.

"It's time to go my dear, we only have two hours than our prophesy will come to rule."

Relena walked up to him and looked him right in the face.

"Bull Shit."

She walked pass him and out the door. Relena looked up at the sky when she got outside and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Heero, I love you."

At the professor's base:

The pilots were waiting around for Heero finish what he was doing, when he stopped at looked up from the computer consul. Quatre saw him break his concentration.

"What's wrong Heero?"

"I don't..know. I finished recording and decoding the data."

Misty jumped up from her seat and ran over.

"Great, what does it say?"

Heero turned to all of the pilots.

"As far as I can figure out, Relena is somewhere near L2. I found something else that doesn't make any sense though. It seems that her own thoughts got twisted into the computer's. There is a meeting on earth of all six."

Morgan gave him a confused look.

"All six of what?"

Heero crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's it. That's the confusing thing, I don't know."

Misty sighed in defeat.

"This sucks, big time."

As the pilots were thinking about what to make of the situation, Valise came running. Wufei got annoyed at the disturbance while he was trying to think.

"What is it woman?"

Valise ignored him.

"We got a message and it's about Relena."

Valise went to the main computer consul and typed in the sequence for the message screen.

  
"The bad thing is it's only audio."

The pilots gathered around to listen to the message. It was very scratchy.

"Pilots, I'am giving you this information not for my own gratification but for Relena Peacecraft's. Don't mistake me, I am not a friend. I'm doing this for a different reason. Every one of you know a man called Derrik Foster, I'm sure you know that he is holding Relena captive. They will be at the meeting of the peace ministers, Derrik will make Relena shoot her brother and take over the rule. In that process the power of that position will be handed over to Derrik. Heero, she did this for you and your son Damon..."

Heero closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Relena."

The message continued.

"He does not shoot Milliardo Peacecraft himself because he would be a target. Relena would be the target instead of him. I'm sorry..I hope you will make it. Another thing, Derrik has some Mobil suits attacking colony L2, L3 and L4, he thought that the famous Gundam pilots would try to stop him. That is why he is attacking the colonies. Again I'm sorry, if I had changed my heart earlier in the situation then this would never had become."

Morgan looked at Quatre with sad eyes.

"Oh god Quatre, what about Lana. I can't let them kill our daughter."

Misty punched the wall.

"That's what Relena was trying to get threw in the message, the six peace ministers. Great, now what do we do?"

Trowa looked to Heero.

"Heero it's your call."

The pilots waited for Heero's decision. A million thoughts were running threw his head. Heero calmed down and let the training of being the perfect soldier take over.

"Alright, Trowa and Morgan your with me to stop Relena and Derrik. The rest of you will split up and go to the colonies."

The pilots agreed.

A few hours later:

Morgan and Heero had already boarded the jet that would be taking them to the meeting of the peace ministers. Trowa was about to get on when Misty stopped him.

"Trowa wait!"

He got off the step and waited for Misty to get to him.

"What's wrong Misty?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

He waited.

"Well, what is it?"

Misty's mind went blank and she couldn't find the words.

"I..I wanted to tell you..that..uh that.."

The plane's engine roared to life.

"Misty I have to go. Just tell me."

She looked at the ground then gave him a fake smile.

"Just that I love you and I'm sorry for punching that girl Grace out."

Trowa laughed at the comment.

"Are you still worried about that? I have to go, I love you too."

He kissed her and got on the jet. Misty watched it take off, she whispered into the air.

"Oh yeah, I'm also going to have your baby."

Misty turned around to her Gundam and shook her head.

"What a wuss."

On earth, somewhere, about two hours later:

Derrik had given Relena her gun and set up the perfect position for all the peace ministers to see Relena kill her own brother. They were on the second level of the building. Relena could see her brother take the podium and greet the ministers. She looked to Derrik and he gave her the okay. Relena slowly got up and lifted her gun, she closed her eyes and whispered.

"Please if there is a God. This can not be done let there be something to stop me."

As if to answer her prayers she saw a gleam in the corner of her eye. Relena turned her head quickly and saw Heero holding a gun at his side. She turned to look at Derrik who had no idea that Heero was there. Relena could see that he was getting suspicious at why she was hesitating When she turned back to Heero, he could see tears in her eyes. Relena mouthed to Heero.

"Save my brother. I love you."

Heero got a confused look at to what she was getting at.

Relena knew that she had to do something to have an excuse to why she couldn't kill her brother and to stop Derrik. She told herself she would take on the first responsibility if Heero could stop Derrik, which she knew he would. She looked at Heero once more, seeing the confusion in his eyes. Relena closed her eyes and quickly put the gun to by her stomach hoping to miss important organs to live and fired. Heero watched and he felt his heart stop at what Relena did. Her body fell to the ground. He could only say on thing.

"NOOO!!"

End of Part 6 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything like it, please don't sue me. I'm poor. For all those people that want to talk to me, I'll be happy to.. If anyone has any questions or just want to talk please e-mail me at [SandDruid@aol.com][1]. I'm sorry for taking so long on this story, It's just that I'm moving!!!He, he, he on to part 7..

Where were we...oh yeah!

At the prime ministers meeting:

Relena fell backwards from the force of the gunshot. She put her hand over the wound in hopes to stop the blood from pouring out

.

" Shit! This was a bad fucking idea. Relena you have got to think of better ideas."

Heero came running to her side, and knelt down.

" What were you thinking?"

Relena looked into his eyes.

"I had to take myself out. So he couldn't use me as his pawn, and Derrik would have to kill my brother himself. Which he won't."

Heero ripped off a piece of his shirt and put it on Relena's wound.

"Hold it there, and don't move."

Relena let out a dry laugh, which she instantly regretted.

" I don't think I'm going anywhere. Just find Derrik before he does something stupid."

She saw Heero hesitate.

"Go, I'll be fine."

Heero leaned over an kissed her cheek. He got up with a longing look at Relena then ran to find Derrik. 

In space:

"Ouch!! Son of a bitch. I just had my gundam repainted!!"

Misty activated Canic's magnetic pull. 

"See what happens when you piss me off. Prepare to become crispy critters."

The mobil suits could not stop there descent into Canic. The magnetic pull was so strong. As they got closer the mobils melted away. Misty dusted her hands off.

"Now that's a close encounter."

Morgan came to Misty.

"God, I thought you would need help but I guess not."

Misty gave a wounded look.

"I'm overcome by you lack of trust in my abilities to take on a few mobil suits."

"Your boring me Misty, I'm leaving and going to find some Mobils to take out."

Misty waved her hand in a irritated gesture.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to see if Trowa needs any help."

On Earth:

Hilde was watching the television with news on the attack of Milliardo Peacecraft and the fight in space with the gundam's.

"Oh Duo please be safe."

At the now destroyed meeting of the prime ministers:

Heero was lead into a hallway of the building. He listened to any footsteps or sounds that would lead him to Derrik. As he walked further down a voice spoke out to him.

"Well, well if it isn't the honorable and worthy pilot of Wing Zero. I should have known that your little girlfriend would find some way to screw up my plan."

Heero kept moving to the voice, he felt he was getting pretty close when a shot ran out and came a little to close to his head.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

Heero could tell from Derrik's voice that he was getting irritated that Heero was not answering back. He heard Derrik's footsteps go into a room down the hall. Heero ran to the end of the hall and opened the door, he was greeted with a room full of mirrors.

"Shit."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Heero heard Derrik's laughter through the huge room. He heard someone running and saw the image of Derrik in the mirrors behind him. Heero quickly pulled off three shots. 

"Having a little trouble Heero?"

Heero thought for a moment on what to do. Threw all the training he received in the hands of Doctor J, he never went through something quite like this. Heero thought to himself.

"What can I trust, what instinct?"

He made his choice and went down on one knee. Heero closed his eyes and opened his ears to the sounds around him. Derrik was behind one of the mirrors and saw Heero do this. He whispered to no one in particular.

"Smart man. To bad I have the advantage. Say goodbye Heero."

Derrik stepped from behind the mirror to get a clear shot. Heero heard his steps off to his right. Before Derrik could know what was about to happen Heero pointed his gun right at Derrik and pulled the trigger. He opened his eyes to see Derrik fall from the wound to his heart. Heero walked over to his body.

"That'll teach you to mess with my family."

Back at the Balcony:

Relena could feel the wound having no intention of stopping.

"What a stupid way to die."

She felt that she was about to pass out when Heero came running up to her.

"How do you feel Relena?"

She looked up at him and gave him a stupid look.

"Like I've been shot."

Heero looked amused. (knowing Heero that look would be a slight smile.)

"I think you'll be fine."

Heero went to pick her up, but Relena stopped him.

"Wait!"

He paused.

"What?"

Relena looked hesitant, but found the words.

"You have to promise me something, or I'll bleed to death right here."

Heero crossed his arms.

"Alright."

Relena searched his eyes.

"Now remember I'm in a delicate condition. I want..I want you to marry me."

Heero got taken back.

"Why? Why now? I thought we were happy?"

Relena reassured him quickly.

"We are, we are, but I want it to be official. I want to become Relena Yuy."

Heero stayed silent for a while, but then he spoke very softly.

"Will this make you happy?"

Relena nodded her head slightly, and smiled at him which turned into a grimace from the pain.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Relena felt if her face would split from the grin on her face.

"Really."

Heero nodded. He picked her up and carried her out.

Back at the base:

"I swear to god you should have seen me! Those suits didn't stand a chance against my Gundam."

Morgan rolled her eyes at Misty's boast.

"Don't you ever shut up!"

"Why would I. Everyone's listening."

Wufei frowned.

"That's because no one else could get a word in."

Misty quickly turned her attention to him.

"Thanks Wufei, it's not like you have anything anyone else would want to here. It's always Women this women that, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all."

Wufei came close to her.

"You are the most annoying woman I have ever meet."

Misty slapped her thigh.

"There you go with the woman thing again. You know I think you have a problem."

Wufei huffed and walked away. Misty called after him.

"You know the first step is admitting you have a problem."

In the sick bay:

Heero was waiting for Valise to finish working on Relena. The other pilots came up, Quatre sat down next to Heero. Just to be moral support. After a few moments valise came out. Heero looked up at her.

"Don't worry Heero she's doing fine, you can go see her if you want."

Heero didn't need to be told twice. Valise looked at the relieved faces of the pilots. 

"Misty?"

She looked up at Valise.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I don't think that even if there is an uprising from this incident, and god forbid we have to go into battle that you should not fight in your condition."

"Ah, how do you know about my condition?"

"It was in your medical chart, I make it a point to keep up on your history because of the isotope in your system."

The group was giving Misty funny glances. Trowa looked especially worried.

"What condition? Misty are you sick? I can't believe you didn't tell me your sick!"

Misty sat down in the chair, she thought it was a good time as any to tell Trowa.

"I'm not sick Trowa. I going to have a baby."

For the first time Trowa's silence was understandable. Duo came up and slapped Trowa on the shoulder.

"Congrat's Trowa, your going to be a father."

Trowa slowly came out of his stupor.

"I'm going to be a father."

In the sick bay room:

Heero walked in to see Relena tried to take out the IV.

"Relena what are you doing?"

She looked up at Heero.

"I fine now, I don't want to stay in this room. It gives me the creeps."

He came over and pushed Relena back down on the bed.

"Lay down."

Relena looked up at him for a moment.

"Heero?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

Heero smiled at her.

"There's nothing I would rather do more."

The End 

(Alright guys this is really the last of my epic. I might do one with the kids but it might be a while. Please R&R)

   [1]: mailto:SandDruid@aol.com



End file.
